


Waving Through A Window

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapist Leo Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There are days that Gary Green wished that he didn't exist.





	Waving Through A Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story but hopefully there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

The alarm blared — the sun hadn’t risen yet and the landscape beyond the closed curtails of the modest one room bedroom was pitch black. It was 4:00 a.m. eastern standard time and for Agent Gary Green it was a start another day. As the Tardis alarm clock continued it whooshing noise, he groped for his glasses before putting them on. He gave himself a minute of enjoying the warmth of his new Game of Thrones blanket and then got up for the day.

After a quick shower, Gary looked at himself in the mirror. There was somedays he actually liked what he saw but those were few and far between. Most of the time, he just plastered a smile on his face and went about his day. The smile was just a mask, he put on before going to work. The truth was Gary had no self-worth. He was actually what the Legends and Ava described him as — a bumbling disaster who annoyed everyone around him. No one really wanted him around and the people whom he called friend have been in touch with him for months. 

Sighing, Gary opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of Celexa. Shaking a pill into his hand, he looked into the mirror once again before downing it dry. Maybe today would be a decent day; Gary thought to himself but he knew he was just kidding himself. There was never a good day anymore — not since John Constantine walked into his life and left his already mangled heart in pieces. 

Gary liked to pretend that everything was okay but it wasn’t. For him there would be never love, friends, or happiness — just work. That’s all he had now and there were time that Gary actually felt he made a difference; today wasn’t one of the days. After pulling on his suit and combing his hair, Gary pushed a couple of buttons on his time currier and stepped through the port. On the other side was where Gary spent most of his time since getting out of Quantico. 

When Rip had offered him a job with the Time Bureau, Gary had been excited at first. It had been everything that a Tardis, Enterprise loving nerd could dream of but the truth was that Gary was a glorified Secretary at best. A name on a plague that had been bought as a joke and that was all that Gary was; a joke. He was the whipping boy of both the Legends and the Time Bureau. Someone they laughed at Gary when his back was turned and sometimes not even then. 

The constant teasing and names brought back to 21 years ago when he was the only Jewish kid in a midwest school filled with bullies. It was a time that Gary did like to to think about, he hide the hurt and the pain deep down inside and hide it all behind at smile. Lately, however, smiling didn’t work anymore. There had been too much pain between the name calling and John leaving him, Gary had reached his breaking point. There was no where to turn — no one to go to. 

Sometimes Gary thought about just ending it all — no one would miss him. Everything inside of screamed to be done with it, that he wasn’t needed anymore. Those were thoughts that plagued his mind when he arrived at the Time Bureau that day. If he didn’t come into work one day, would anyone miss him — somehow, he doubted that they would.

Sighing Gary went to his desk, he really shouldn’t have come to work day.


End file.
